Harry Potter and the Sovereign Lecentia
by Marissa2
Summary: After Voldemort's return in GoF, Dumbledore has formed his own alternate Ministry of Magic, headed at Hogwarts. Wizards from all of the world come to Hogwarts to join the Sovereign Lecentia and with them come many students from all over the world for Har
1. Default Chapter

Chap. 1  
  
"Harry, shut that dratted animal up," Aunt Petunia screeched down the hallway into Harry's room. Harry Potter, a 14 year-old wizard, rolled over and checked his alarm clock.  
  
"Wha-?" Harry asked drearily. Loud tapping drowned him out on his window. "What's that?" Harry glanced at the window. Nothing. Had his aunt lost her mind? Hedwig was in her cage, though looking very irritable. Harry was about to go back to sleep when the tapping started again. Harry was about to get up and break the window when a small, turd of an owl buzzed by the window.  
  
"Pig," he muttered. Harry got up and let the small owl inside.  
  
Harry,  
  
We're outside. Come out, all ready. We've been throwing things at the window for about 20 minutes.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry threw a few things into his trunk and through his invisibility cloak over himself before running down stairs and out the door. A short good-bye note was all that kept the Dursleys from thinking he'd been kidnapped in his sleep.  
  
"Hey, Ron," Harry whispered to his friend once he was outside.  
  
"About time!" Ron scolded.  
  
"Come on," George hissed. He nodded at a large stone.  
  
"Port key," Ron explained.  
  
"Oh," Harry remarked as he put his hand on the rock. He felt the familiar jerk behind his navel as they flew across Great Britain. The port key set them softly on the ground in front of The Burrow. Fred yawned.  
  
"Let's go in, I'm exhausted," he said. Ron nodded.  
  
Inside, Mrs. Weasley sat up at the table clutching a coffee mug.  
  
"Mum, you can go to bed now, we're back," Fred said softly. Mrs. Weasley nodded and went up the crooked staircase.  
  
"In my room," Ron said sleepily. He helped Harry with Hedwig's cage.  
  
"Thanks Ron," Harry said as he lay on the makeshift bed set out for him.  
  
"No problem."  
  
*  
  
Harry got up the following morning to the smell of cooking bacon. He changed into khaki shorts and a red polo shirt and made a failed attempt at combing his hair. He went down the sagging staircase into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, Harry dear, I was going to wake you, but I figured I'd let you sleep," Mrs. Weasley said kindly. She handed him a plate with a green pepper omelet and bacon. Harry poured orange juice and ate his breakfast.  
  
"Now, I have to run to the post office, I'll be back in a bit. Ron went to get Hermione a while ago, he should be back soon," Mrs. Weasley grabbed her wand.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast," Harry, said as Mrs. Weasley apparated.  
  
He took some floo powder from the flowerpot and threw it in the fire.  
  
"The Grangers!" Harry called as he stepped into the flames.  
  
Harry was whisked away. He got out and found himself in a contemporary living room, adorned with pictures of a family with big hair.  
  
"Oh, hello?" a quiet voice asked. "Do you - are you - why are you here?" Harry turned to face the speaker. She was a girl a few years younger than him with frizzy brown hair.  
  
"Is Hermione here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, of course. HERMIONE! YOU'VE COMPANY!" the girl shouted. Hermione descended from the staircase, Ron right behind her.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry. How are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fine, thanks. You?"  
  
"Oh fine. I was just showing Ron the Internet. It's a muggle communication system. It's brilliant actually, for muggles, of course. Forgive me, Harry this is my sister, Leonie. Lee, this is my friend Harry Potter from Hogwarts," Hermione explained.  
  
"Internet? Oh, right. Dudley got that for his birthday this year. Of course I'm not aloud near that computer, so what's the point?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh it's excellent, you'll see. Anything you want to know, you can find. Pmail is great."  
  
"Ron its email, not pmail. For pity's sake. Oh well, best be back to the Burrow. Lee, tell mum and dad I went to Ron's," Hermione said. She grabbed a little jar from behind a picture frame and threw it into the fire. "The Burrow!" Harry and Ron did the same.  
  
"Looks like the mail's come," Ron said, pointing to the pile of letters on the kitchen table.  
  
"I forgot to ask, have any of you been made prefects?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Haven't gotten the letter, though I s'pose you have," Ron said.  
  
"Yes, I got it yesterday," Hermione said proudly. She nodded to the badge on her shirt. Harry and Ron nodded. "Looks like you got it as well, Ron." Ron had been sent a lumpy letter with an emerald address.  
  
"Yes," Ron said, pride filling his face.  
  
"Congratulations, Ron," Harry said as he sorted through the mail. He too had a lumpy letter.  
  
"I guess we all got in," Hermione said as Harry pulled out an identical badge to his two friends.  
  
"It's worth it just for the bathroom. I went in their last year for the second challenge with the golden eggs. It's excellent," Harry said as he pinned to badge on his shirt. He read the letter that came with it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
On account of sportsmanship, grades, and being an example for all students, you have been selected to be a prefect. You now have the opportunity to give and take away points from Houses, be on nightly patrol when needed and help your fellow students. If the teachers feel that you have let your marks, or sportsmanship slip your badge may be taken away. You also have permission to use the prefect bathrooms. The password as of now is Cameditis Entrosis. You will be notified monthly of changes.  
  
The password to get into Gryffindor is as of now Pigs Ponce. You will be notified monthly of changes.  
  
Yours Respectfully,  
  
Prof. M. McGonagall  
  
"Huh. I certainly didn't think I'd get in. Hermione, of course, but well," Ron said, grinning.  
  
"Look, our supplies lists. Excellent, I made it into advanced arithmancy," Hermione said.  
  
Mrs. Weasley materialized back into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Hermione," she said as she grabbed a few letters. She nodded and muttered a few things as she read a letter from Hogwarts.  
  
"It seems that your father and I are going to have to be at Hogwarts a lot this year," Mrs. Weasley said, to no one in particular.  
  
"Why, mum?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dumbeldore's orders. Your father's quitting his Ministry Job. The Ministry's up in arms, what with You-Know-Who back and all."  
  
"I heard that Dumbeldore's forming some Ministry of Magic alternative based at Hogwarts," Hermione said.  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"It was in the Daily Profit a few days ago. It sounds like an International Board of Wizards that are taking action against You-Know- Who," Hermione explained.  
  
"Yes. There'll be students from other countries at Hogwarts with you. I believe arrangements have been made all ready with The United States, France, Germany, Luxembourg, Russia, Japan, India, Poland, and Switzerland, with more joining each day," Mrs. Weasley added.  
  
"When should we go shopping?" Ron asked.  
  
"We could go right now, while we're thinking about it," Hermione suggested. The others agreed and the three of them floo to Diagon Alley.  
  
After getting money from Gringotts they went to refill their potion supplies and get Hermione's dress hat mended, as it had ripped the year before. They went into Flourish and Blotts next.  
  
"Let's see. We need 3 Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5," Hermioen told the clerk. " And I need Advanced Arithmancy by Maurice Samson."  
  
"We both need copies of Unfogging the Future, Vol. 2 and we need three O.W.L. Coaches," Harry said. The clerk got them all their books and they paid for them. Harry gave into temptation and bought The Great Quidditch Moments set by Randall Macker. He was favored to be selected as Gryffindor quidditch captain, as Oliver Wood had graduated. They'd find out on the first day. Hermione also bought a few books of advanced spells and magical history for when she was bored. Harry and Ron simply rolled their eyes.  
  
They bought their tickets for the Hogwarts Express and some magazines at a newsstand. They read them as they ate sundaes.  
  
"You know what I just thought of?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if Malfoy is made prefect?"  
  
"Then the school is doomed," Harry joked.  
  
"Hogwarts has been doomed since they picked that muggle-loving crackpot to be headmaster," a cold voice said behind them.  
  
"Why does this always happen to me?" Ron muttered.  
  
"So, did you get made prefect, Malfoy?" Harry asked. He stood to look eye to eye with his old rival.  
  
"Yes, I did. I don't like to wear those tacky buttons in public," Malfoy said.  
  
"Yet you purposely wear your hair like that everyday?" Ron asked.  
  
"Better than out of control hair."  
  
"Hmph," Harry muttered. Embarassed, her flattened his unruly hair.  
  
"Come on boys. We wouldn't want it to look like we were associating with these bunch of weaklings," Malfoy called off Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Vampire," Hermione whispered. Malfoy turned and mouthed 'Mudblood' as he walked away.  
  
"Guys, it's getting late. Let's finish these, check Quality Quidditch Supplies and get going," Harry suggested.  
  
"Do we have to go there?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry and Ron said forcefully.  
  
"Fine." 


	2. Harry Potter and the Sovereign Lecentia,...

Chap. 2  
  
Harry spent the next few weeks with the Weasleys. He had his first ever birthday party and played quidditch to his heart's content with them. Harry was almost sorry to go to school.  
  
The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione piled into 2 muggle taxis with their luggage and went to King's Cross Station.  
  
"Well, have a nice time, and behave yourselves. We'll probably see you there anyhow," Mrs. Weasley said. She gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Mr. Weasley bayed them goodbye as well. They boarded the train and found a compartment with only a few people.  
  
"So. I wonder what these foreign people'll be like," Ron said.  
  
"It'll be interesting to meet some new people in our grade," Hermione said.  
  
"Hopefully we'll get a good keeper from overseas," Harry commented.  
  
"Do you think, if you're captain, I mean, you could get me on the team?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'll look into it," Harry agreed.  
  
They bought some candies from the sweets cart and looked for chocolate frog cards. Hermione went into another room and changed into her robes while Ron and Harry did. They all had their prefect badges pinned on with pride. Sooner than they'd of thought they were there.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermioen got into one of the carts that took them from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. They immediately noticed the foreigners. Hard American accents shouted over the crowd and groups of like speakers huddled together, whispering.  
  
"If all the foreigners and 1st years would follow me," Hagrid shouted. The unsorted students separated from the others and took the boats over to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed into one of the carts and were sped over to Hogwarts.  
  
The first huge changed noticed was the Great Hall. All of the student tables were a lot longer. There was also an extra table filled with adult witches and wizards of all different races. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. The foreign students filed in in a long line.  
  
"This is going to take forever," Ron muttered.  
  
The sorting hat sang it's little diddy and Professor McGonagall stood up.  
  
"I will first be calling the British first years. You will try on the hat and it will tell you where to go. I will go alphabetically down the list. If you aren't sure when you're supposed to go, I will be calling off country names. Now, Asher, Claire," Professor McGonagall called out. A very short, deep brown haired girl went up to the stool.  
  
"Hmmm, Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted. Claire ran towards the Ravenclaw table, which was cheering.  
  
Blaire Ryan went Slytherin, as did Burreck, Christine. The list continued on, ending with Zilpse, Geoffrey going to Hufflepuff.  
  
"Now, Americans please come forward, I will go alphabetically. Andrews, Nathan," a dyed blonde boy with freckles came forward.  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Arnold, David," was a boy with black curly hair and glasses. He went to ravenclaw as well.  
  
Brady, Colin went to Hufflepuff. Curer, Tyler became the first American Slyterin. Childer, Kelly went to Gryffindor. Harry and Ron zoned out, coming in once in a while when they heard Gryffindor.  
  
"Wallick, Andrew."  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Warner, Lyndsey."  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Lastly, Zeiger, Brian."  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Now, France. Boy - no - Boise, Michelle," Professor McGonagall tripped over the name. A blonde haired girl with glasses came forward.  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
Chalupe, Cristian went to Slytherin, as did Etienne Giraud. Michal, Chloe became the first Ravenclaw. Goulet, Elise went to Hufflepuff after Gauthier, Madeline.  
  
"Ah-pette, Dorian," Professor McGonagall called.  
  
"Hmm, Gryffindor!"  
  
The girl took off the hat and gracefully walked to the cheering table.  
  
"Fred Weasley." Fred stuck out his hand to greet the new Gryffindor.  
  
"Dorian Ah-pette. Enchante," Dorian said as she shook his hand.  
  
"What year are you?" George asked.  
  
"Fifth, you?"  
  
"Seventh. George Weasley, by the way."  
  
"Did you go to Beauxbatons?" Hermione asked interesedly.  
  
"Until now," Dorian answered.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Dorian Hapette, nice badge."  
  
"Well, thank you."  
  
"Dur Rien. Oh, here's Venessé. I don't like her. Not one bit," Dorian's attention shifted to the sorting. A girl with chocolate brown hair cascading down her back was sitting on the stool.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"No surprise. At least she's not here! Jolie, Je suis soulagé?"  
  
"Il y a un bit," a tall girl with light brown hair dusting her shoulders said with a thick French accent.  
  
"Everyone, this is Jolie LaVeau. Jolie, identification aiment présenter Fred et George Weasley et Hermione Granger. Qui êtes-vous?"  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Who are you?" Dorian translated.  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Enchante. You?" she nodded to Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Enchante," Dorian did a slight double take to his scar.  
  
"Excuse me," Hermione interrupted, "but what does enchante mean?"  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Dorian glanced over to the sorting. "Oh, Caluesse is up!"  
  
Soleim, Caluesse was a girl with blonde hair, a few inches form her waist. Dorian crossed her fingers.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
The girl came towards them and sat down across from Dorian, next to Hermione.  
  
"Enfin! Je suis soulagé!" Dorian said to the other girl quickly.  
  
"J'aussi! Qui sont vos amis?" Caluesse replied.  
  
"Je voudrais présenter Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley."  
  
"Enchante," Caluesse said. The Brits nodded.  
  
"Everyone, this is my friend Caluesse Soleim. She went to Beauxbatons," Dorian said. Caluesse smiled and nodded to them.  
  
"Up until now, at least," she said with a thick French accent, a lot like Jolie's.  
  
"Greece," Professor McGonagall called out. "Althant, Nerissa."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Apostrophe, Damian."  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"So, why are you here?" Harry asked.  
  
"My parents work for Dumbledore's Sovereign Lecentia and I did not want to come to an entirely new country by myself, so I asked Dorian to come with me," Caluesse explained. She pointed to to a man with thinning light brown hair and mustache and a lady with white blonde hair like Caluesse's.  
  
"My mom didn't really care," Dorian said simply.  
  
"What about your dad?"  
  
"Who knows, I've never spoken to him."  
  
"Oh," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me."  
  
"Germany," Professor McGonagall called again. "Andors, Richard."  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"What time is it, anyway?" Hermione asked.  
  
"About 8:30," Fred answered.  
  
"Hmmm. Lots of people to go, too. Good thing they put out the feast while we watch," Hermione said.  
  
Heiser, Emma and Miller, Lorelei went to Slytherin. The Germans ended with Tragart, Wolfe going to Ravenclaw.  
  
"Les sortings prennent-ils toujours tellement longtemps?" Caluesse asked, swirling her cider.  
  
"Je ne sais pas. Do sortings always take so long?" Dorian translated again.  
  
"No, usually only 15 minutes or so," Ron answered.  
  
"Je vois. Je suis désolé pour l'inconvience." Caluesse said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I see. Sorry for the inconvience."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Russia, Luxembourg, Japan, Roland and Sweden students were all sorted into houses.  
  
"And finally, India," Professor McGonagall said. A crowd of only 8 or 10 students remained. "Almay, Vijay."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Izza, Fatima."  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Jamil, Abdul."  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Karim, Omar."  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Matel, Pootan."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"May I sit here?" a timid, accented voice asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Hermione Granger."  
  
"Pootan Matel, pleased to meet you," a middle-eastern girl sat down next to Hermione.  
  
The last of the foreign students was Pother, Leala and she went to Gryffindor.  
  
A commanding cough quieted the crowd. All eyes turned to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I would like to welcome you all, British and not, to Hogwarts. I'm sure just by looking out over the crowd that this will be a year like no other. We no longer live in a peaceful world, as you can see everyday in the news. I have a few people I'd like to introduce. Firstly, please meet our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Sadir Moshand," Professor Dumbledore nodded towards a middle-eastern man in mauve robes with a large turban.  
  
"I don't trust that turban," Ron muttered. Harry and Hermione nodded.  
  
"I'd also like to introduce Fluer de Lecour. Mademoiselle Delacour will be teaching languages, which will probably come in use this year, no doubt."  
  
"Huh? The girl who couldn't speak English at all last year is teaching languages?" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
"Fluer's here?" Dorian exclaimed. Jolie was smiling and waving to Fluer.  
  
"You know her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fluer, of course. We attended Beauxbatons together. I am a year under her. Our parents know each other," Jolie explained.  
  
"And lastly, the large group of adults, they are the Sovereign Lecentia. Now, I trust you all have eaten your fill. Prefects, lead your houses to their dormitories, please." Ron, Harry and Hermione proudly led the new students to the Fat Lady.  
  
"OK, the password is Pigs Ponce," Hermione said loudly. The painting swung open to reveal Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Boys dormitories are up the staircase on the right, girls on the left. Your things should be there," Harry explained. They headed up the staircase, just behind Caluesse and Dorian who were gabbing in French.  
  
"Que pensez-vous à Harry Potter?" Caluesse asked Dorian.  
  
"Je ne sais pas. Il a semblé plus mignon dans les magasins," Dorian answered. Caluesse nodded.  
  
"Ron était mignon, tri de," Caluesse said.  
  
"Je ne pense pas ainsi, mais si est ce que vous pensez," Dorian said sarcastically. They both giggled.  
  
"What are you saying?" Hermione asked irritably.  
  
"Ah, rien," Dorian and Caluesse said with a wave of their hands.  
  
"See you tomorrow," Hermione said to Harry and Ron as she went into the 5th year girls' dormitory behind Caluesse. "You know, they're talking about you two," she whispered, nodding at the two French girls.  
  
"How do you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"Both of your names came up. If I new French, I could tell you what they were saying. Don't worry, it didn't sound bad," she said, smiling.  
  
"If you can, find out what they said. Night," Ron said.  
  
"See you tomorrow," Harry agreed nodding.  
  
"What do you think they said?" Ron asked.  
  
"Who knows?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.  
  
"It'd be nice to know."  
  
Harry and Ron found their things arranged neatly.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Harry asked a new boy.  
  
"Orlando, Florida. Miles Jackson, you?" he answered.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Ron Weasley, you play quidditch?"  
  
"A bit," Miles answered. "Quadpot's more the rage back home, though."  
  
"Quadpot?" Seamus Finnigan asked from across the room.  
  
"American quidditch. You try to get an exploding quaffle into a cauldron before it blows up on you,"Harry explained. Miles nodded.  
  
"I thought Brits didn't play quadpot."  
  
"We don't, but I read about it in Quidditch Through the Ages," Harry said.  
  
"Oh. So, are the classes hard?"  
  
"Depends on your definition of hard. Hermione Granger, the girl we were sitting with who has the bushy hair, would tell you they're simple, but I say they're hard," Ron said.  
  
"Hermione?" Miles asked.  
  
"Yeah, you'll meet her soon enough. She's the one who always has the answer in all of our classes," Ron said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Night."  
  
*  
  
"So, what's Harry Potter's story?" Kelly Childer asked Hermione after they'd all changed into their pajamas and put on their facemasks.  
  
"Not much to tell, actually. What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, come on. He's internationally famous. Who's he dating?" Jessica Spring added.  
  
"No one. He likes - well, shouldn't tell you that - but we don't exactly date much here. Nowhere much to go," Hermione said uncomfortably.  
  
"Of course, last year there was a rumor that Harry was going with Hermione," Lavender Brown said wickedly.  
  
"A Rita Skiter rumor, none the less," Hermione, said in her own defense.  
  
"Forgive me, Dorian, but you don't talk in a French accent. Um, why?" Olivia Mahms asked.  
  
"I'm 75% French, 12.5% Irish, and 12.5% Italian. My mom's 100% French and my dad's 50% Italian, 25% English, and 25% French. I have an Italian complexion, Irish hair, and a French attitude," Dorian explained, laughing at herself.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The French philosophy is let people who want worry lines think about politics and money, but the rest of us will sing, dance, and be merry. Walk with attitude and talk with more," Caluesse explained.  
  
  
  
"It is?" asked Marie Ristio, a French speaking girl from Switzerland.  
  
"At least it's what we think," Dorian said. Caluesse gave her a secret handshake high five.  
  
"Mmmm," Olivia muttered.  
  
"Shove it," Dorian shot.  
  
"So, what are you guys' parents? Mine are both magic," Lavendar said snootily.  
  
"So are mine, Miss High and Mighty," Dorian said.  
  
"I'm a muggle born," Hermione said timidly.  
  
"Me too. When I go home I'll babble on and on about magic and school and spells and stuff and they just stare at me!" Jessica agreed. She gave Hermione a braced smile. Hermione nodded and smiled back.  
  
"My dad's a wizard and my mom's a muggle. They divorced when I was, like, six because my mom didn't like the fact that she had to go out and work all day and my dad could sit on his butt all day and they could accomplish the same thing. She left my dad for a go-getter with Armani suits and a beach house in the Keys," Kelly said jokingly.  
  
"Really?" Caluesse asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh. My parents are both magic."  
  
"So, this conversation's talked itself out," Dorian said hastily as Olivia and Parvati got onto the subject of what their parents did, "anybody got dirt on old classmates?"  
  
"Moi!" Caluesse shouted at once. She started speaking in very quick French.  
  
"Caluesse, ANGLAIS!" Dorian shouted.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Yeah, see, There was this girl, Venessé, she was in Maison du Malhonnête. They're the dishonest, caniving people. It is like your Slytherin. She was my friend when we were younger. We lived near each other. But then we both came to Beuxbatons and she changed. She met her other friends, especially Cristian," Caluesse said. Dorian nodded.  
  
"Cristian?" Lavendar asked.  
  
"Cristian Chalupe. He's a sixth year Slytherin. He was in Malhonnête as well," Dorian explained. "I know what you're thinking Lavendar. Yes, he's cute. But he's wicked. Wicked being cruel."  
  
"Wicked is plenty fine with me," Parvati said.  
  
"Fine, whatever you think."  
  
"Maison du Malhonnête, what else is there?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Maison du Malhonnête, Maison du Donner, Maison du Sage, Maison du Valliant, and Masion du Rêveur," Dorian listed off.  
  
"But there's five. We only have four," Hermione complained.  
  
"Who says we have to follow your rules?" Caluesse asked.  
  
"But-."  
  
"Look, Monsieur Débutant came up for the idea of Beuxbatons in 1381. He had five children, François, Sylvie, Solange, Luc, and Aurelie. Each house was founded and based on one of his children, if you didn't figure that out yet. Sylvie was donner, or giving. Solange was sage or wise, Luc valliant or brave, Aurelie rêveur or ambitious, and François malhonnête or dishonest. Each house has many pantings, writings, and even the private things of their commanditaire or sponsor. Like you have your house cup we have Le Championnat des Keepsakes de L'Héritage Serrage.," Caluesse explained. She received many blank faces. "The Championship of Capturing Heritage Keepsakes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What happens?" Kelly asked eagerly.  
  
"Each house tries to steal other house's Keepsakes de L'Héritage and get points for it. François came up with it, to encourage sneakiness and being evil. Of course Malhonnête always wins, but the professors let them cheat. Of course, we all do, but whatever," Dorian said.  
  
"Sounds fun," Olivia commented.  
  
"Hmph," Hermione and Pootan said together. Dorian rolled her eyes.  
  
"Elles sont (extremely boring)," she muttered. Caluesse chuckled and nodded.  
  
Pootan said something in her home langauge that didn't sound very nice. She whispered the translation in Hermione's ear. She nodded vigorously.  
  
"Fine then," Caluesse blew out her light and drew her curtains except the one facing Dorian. Dorian in turn did the same and moved her candle inside their little fort. Whispering could be heard, though no one that wasn't extremely fluent in French could understand it.  
  
"Well, night," Olivia said as she blew out her candle. Lavendar and Parvati did the same thing that Dorian and Caluesse did, but everyone understood exactly what they were saying. The advantage was to the multi- lingual, as everyone there understood English.  
  
"Night ya'll," Jessica said. The 5th year girl's dormitory quickly went black, apart from a few dimmed candles and lingering whispers.  
  
* 


	3. Harry Potter and the Sovereign Lecentia,...

Chap. 3  
  
The next morning was, hmmm, interesting in the least.  
  
"OK, it's 5:45, everybody up," Hermione said a bit too cheerfully.  
  
"Shove it," Kelly said as she covered her ears with a pillow.  
  
"Yeah," Jessica agreed. There was some mumbling in assorted languages.  
  
"Dorian, get up!" Hermione said forcefully. She ripped the coverlet off Dorian to reveal her silky, Chinese looking pajamas.  
  
"Vees-avous!" she whined as she kicked Hermione's cheek.  
  
"Hey, you-," she said. She let go of Dorian's comforter for just a second. Dorian took advantage of it and snatched her covers back.  
  
"Hah! Je suis fatigue!" Dorian moaned.  
  
"Well excuse me for trying to get you up to eat breakfast. Our first class is at 8:00. I hope you make it. You can get your schedules in the Great Hall. Tah-tah," she said sarcastically as she left the room in her bathrobe for the Prefects bathroom.  
  
"What crawled up her butt?" Kelly asked. Everyone smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
*  
  
About forty minutes later, when Hermione returned from the Prefect shower, the rest of the girls were up and getting dressed.  
  
"About time," Hermione scolded.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Jessica asked, noting Hermione's drying hair.  
  
"Prefect bathroom."  
  
"Oh. Did they have hot water?" Lavendar asked stiffly.  
  
"Yep, practically boiling. It felt so good!"  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"By the time we got up, there wasn't any hot water left," Parvati said jelously.  
  
"Oh. Snooze you lose."  
  
"Well, best head to breakfast," Pootan said, pulling her hair into a bun.  
  
"These uniforms are awful!" Caluesse moaned. Hermione had to cover her mouth with her hand to not burst out laughing. Caluesse looked terrible. "They're cut wrong, brown and black makes me look like a bruise, and ties on girls went out, like, twenty years ago!"  
  
"Here," Dorian motioned for Caluesse to come into the adjoining bathroom. Caluesse came out in a few minutes, smiling big.  
  
"Tu as brilliante!" Caluesse exclaimed. Dorian and Caluesse both came out in white collared shirts and long black shirts with slits up to their knees. There ties were now silk scarves in their hair, which were pulled up in high ponytails. Their black uniform robes were unfastened and looked more like sweater dusters.  
  
"Cool! How'd you do that?" Parvati squealed, leading Dorian back into the bathroom.  
  
"You know Snape's going to take points away for not wearing your uniforms correctly," Hermione tutted. She could feel her cheeks heat as she looked down at her own knee length black skirt and gray tights. She tried to discreetly loosen her tie.  
  
"Look, Herm. I know you're a big, rule-abiding prefect, but I'm not. A few points isn't worth making myself look like the fashion police's most wanted," Dorian said, putting on some lavender eye shadow.  
  
"Fine, then," Hermione said. Pootan and her left the dormitory, perfectly uniformed.  
  
Dorian said something extremely rude in French.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, meeting her in the common room. "Hi Pootan." The Indian girl wore the same, ticked off, expression as Hermione.  
  
"Miss Ah-pette and Miss Soleim are wreaking their French havoc on our classmates," she said spitefully.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Pootan muttered. They turned to see Dorian and Caluesse come down the stairs.  
  
"Wow!" Ron said. Hermione shot him a cruel glare. Ron clamped his mouth shut.  
  
"You have to admit, Herm, they do look, um, nice," Harry said.  
  
"Bonjour, 'arry, Ron," Caluesse said.  
  
"Oui," Dorian agreed, smiling.  
  
"Uh, shall we go to breakfast?" Ron asked. He squeezed his way between Hermione and Caluesse.  
  
"So, where do we get our schedules?" Dorian asked as they left the common room.  
  
"Outisde the Great Hall. I assume Hermione all ready gave you the uniform lecture. Technically, as prefects, Ron and I should have you change," Harry said timidly.  
  
"Yes, she did and no, we will not," Caluesse said.  
  
"Personally, I think the uniforms are outdated myself," Ron agreed.  
  
"Thank you for your support," Dorian said.  
  
"No problem. Weasley, Ron," Ron told the Prefect handing out schedules. He was handed his timetable.  
  
"Potter, Harry."  
  
"Hapette, Dorian."  
  
"Nice outift," the prefect muttered.  
  
"Why, thank you."  
  
"Soleim, Caluesse."  
  
"What class do we have first?" Dorian asked.  
  
"Uh, looks like charms. What extra classes did you choose?" Harry answered  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures, Advanced Arithmancy, and Divination. You?" Dorian answered.  
  
"Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, both of us," Ron told them.  
  
"I took Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures," Caluesse said.  
  
"Do they have a Café Machine anywhere?" Dorian asked the prefect.  
  
"Uh, maybe in the teacher's lounge," he answered.  
  
"How do I get there?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You want to go in the teacher's lounge?" Ron asked incredulously. Dorian shrugged.  
  
"What are they going to do, expel me?"  
  
"It could be arranged," Hermione said, coming up behind them.  
  
"Ooh, spiteful. Fine, if you rule followers are so worried I'll ask a teacher first," Dorian turned on her heal and strolled over to Fluer Delacour. They started conversing in speedy French. Fluer nodded and led Caluesse and Dorian down a hallway.  
  
"Of course she gets what she wants," Pootan said coldly.  
  
"I 'spect she always does," Hermione agreed.  
  
"What's your problem with her?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't like her," Hermione said.  
  
"Look, Herm, she's probably not as good at you in classes and she doesn't look like the quidditch type. So she's a bit more - er - daring than you, but what does that get you?" Harry said.  
  
Hermione shrugged and got her schedule.  
  
"What's she taking for extra classes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Erm, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy," Ron said.  
  
"Arithmancy?" Hermione was startled. "Probably basic."  
  
"Uh, no. She's in advanced."  
  
"Oh," Hermione's lips formed a thin line. "Well, how's your coffee?"  
  
"Good," Dorian and Caluesse said together.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Dean Thomas asked, joining their group.  
  
"I dunno. Let's go see," Harry answered. The Great Hall seemed to be overflowing with people. Caluesse went over to say good morning to her parents.  
  
"Ron, I believe I saw your mother and father. They certainly had you hair," Caluesse said when she got back. Ron gazed over and saw his mom and dad coming over.  
  
"I didn't think they'd be here so soon," he commented as they said hello to his older brothers.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.  
  
"Same to you, Harry," Ron's parents answered. "Good morning Ron, Hermione."  
  
"Good morning," they both replied.  
  
"Who are your friends?" Mr. Weasley asked, gazing at Caluesse and Dorian.  
  
"Mom, dad, this is Dorian Hapette and Caluesse Soleim. Dorian and Caluesse," Ron paused, "uh, you guys?" He tapped Dorian on the shoulder.  
  
"Que?" they asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, Dorian and Caluesse, I'd like you to meet my parents," Ron said irritably.  
  
"Enchante," they said, shaking the Weasley adults' hands.  
  
"Et vous," Mrs. Weasley replied.  
  
"Bonne!" Caluesse asked.  
  
"D'où êtes-vous?" Mrs. Weasley answered.  
  
"France, vous?"  
  
"Great Britain."  
  
"I didn't know you knew French, mum?" Ron said.  
  
"I had to, for the Sovereign. We both speak French, Spanish, Italian, German, Russian, and Greek," Mrs. Weasley tweaked Ron's nose.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you. Must be moving along. By the way, Caluesse, are your parents with the Order?" Mr. Weasley said. Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley seemed very tired and had many more wrinkles and worry lines than before.  
  
"Yes. Jean and Marie Soleim. Have you met them?"  
  
"We had dinner last night."  
  
"Nice people, your folks. See you."  
  
"What's our first class?" Dorian asked.  
  
"Um, Herbology with Slytherins," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, joy!" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Your father seems much more stressed out," Hermione commented to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, well," Ron said, running his fingers through his hair, "things have been pretty crazy with You-Know-Who, and all. Can't say I blame him. He's up all hours of the night, working into the witching hours, pardon the pun."  
  
"Poor guy. You know, they all seem rather run down," Olivia said, joining the conversation.  
  
"Yes. Last time I talked to my parents, they were extremely tense. Hardly laughed at all, and large bags under their eyes," Caluesse agreed.  
  
"Quelle heure est-il?" Dorian asked Caluesse.  
  
"Il est sept heures et demie," Caluesse said, checking her watch.  
  
"Time to go, then," Dorian told the group.  
  
"What time is it?" Ron asked, shoving a pancake down his throat.  
  
"7:30. Classes start at, what, 8:00?" Caluesse answered.  
  
"So, we still have a half an hour."  
  
"Fine, suit yourself," Dorian and Caluesse got up from the table and left the hall.  
  
"I usually understand vaguely why girls do things, but I don't get them," Miles said from next to Ron. The others nodded.  
  
*  
  
Herbology proved rather interesting, as it was extremely funny to listen to Dorian and Venessé Miorhe insult each other. They mainly spoke in French, but it was extremely easy to figure out what they meant and when one of them was out of mean lines. The latter didn't often happen.  
  
It seemed that Malfoy had a whole new clan of foreign cronies and that he had replaced Pansy Parkinson with Venessé. Pansy sat dejectedly at the other end of the table, tossing dirty looks at Venessé and Malfoy.  
  
"Come on, Dorian. Let's get to Divination," Harry said, yanking her wand from her as she tried to curse her rival behind her back.  
  
"I hate that girl!" she said malignantly.  
  
"Yeah, we figured that out. Let's get going. Professor Trelawney's classroom's a walk."  
  
They arrived at the Divination room with few problems, though they all got rather light-headed upon entering the class.  
  
"It smells really awful," Caluesse whined. The others nodded.  
  
Apart from Professor Trelawney's melodramatic sighs whenever she walked by Harry, the class was uneventful.  
  
Next class was potions.  
  
"Je suis froide," Dorian said.  
  
"English?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"Yeah, it's always cold down here," Ron agreed.  
  
"You can wear my jacket, if you want," Miles offered Dorian.  
  
"Yeah, you can wear mine, Caluesse," Ron agreed.  
  
"Merci! Comment doux," Dorian said, accepting Miles' sweatshirt.  
  
"Oui. Tu es tres aimable," Caluesse agreed.  
  
"I hope that's good," Miles said. Ron nodded.  
  
"Well, I've had enough," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes!" Pootan agreed.  
  
"Elles sont stupide," Dorian said.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"For each of you standing I take a point away from Gryffindor," Professor Snape said icily. The standing students grabbed a seat, but they were too late. "Hmm, let's see. How many is that, Venessé?" Snape asked.  
  
"Cinq, professeur," Venessé answered sickeningly sweetly.  
  
"I trust you'll be in your seats on time next time won't you, Potter?" Snape said.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Enough of your lip. Two points from you and Mister Weasley. Prefects are supposed to be exemplary students. Exemplary students aren't late to class are they Mister Malfoy?"  
  
"No, professeur," Malfoy said. Venessé smiled at him. The Gryffindors glared.  
  
"And three points for Miss Hapette, and Miss Soleim wearing their uniforms incorrectly," Snape added with a sneer  
  
"Excusez moi!" Caluesse exclaimed.  
  
"Do you have a problem, Miss Soleim?"  
  
"A mental one, perhaps," Venessé whispered loudly.  
  
"Vees-avous, Vinnie. Dorian et moi (are wearing our uniforms improperly, yes. But Venessé is wearing hers just like we are!)  
  
"Though I do not understand French, I got the just of that. Venessé came to me at the beginning of the day asking if she could alter her uniform a bit. I said that was fine. You however, did not ask a teacher, and from the look on Hermione Granger's face, ignored prefects telling you to change," Snape said. Caluesse went off again. Dorian stood up next to her and started yelling as well.  
  
"Sit DOWN!" Snape yelled. Caluesse and Dorian both stopped talking and stared at him. Ron and Harry managed to pull them down.  
  
"Maybe this kind of obvious disrespect of teachers is allowed at Beuxbatons or the other schools you hail from, but it is CERTAINLY not allowed here. 10 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Each!"  
  
Dorian and Caluesse sunk down in their seats and simply glared at Snape.  
  
"Now, to the class," Professor Snape began.  
  
"Why do they mix houses in classes. Especially us with the Slytherins?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Snape likes to schedule us together so he can bully us and award them," Ron answered.  
  
"Why does he not wash his hair?" Caluesse asked innocently. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and most of the other Gryffindors choked laughter got Snape's attention.  
  
"Something funny, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Um, no," Hermione's upper quivered, itching to laugh out loud.  
  
"Hmm, I see. Well, 2 points for making me lose my train of thought. Anyway."  
  
"What did I say?" Caluesse asked.  
  
"Rien, Lucille, rien," Dorian said.  
  
"Lucille?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's a lot quicker than saying Caluesse. Lucille is the French name for Lucy," Dorian explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, Lucy, how do you like Hogwarts?" Ron asked.  
  
"Unh-uh, lover boy, that's my nickname for her," Dorian waved a finger at Ron. Ron, who'd had his arm draped around Caluesse's chair, snatched it away and looked at Snape, carefully avoided Dorian's mocking gaze. Hermione made an annoyed noise from behind them. Caluesse turned around and shot Hermione a 'ha-ha, shut up' look, then inched her chair nearer Ron. Hermione stuck her foot out to stop her, but Caluesse simply kicked it away.  
  
"Je débrouiller quoi je désirer," she said icily.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Pootan shot at her.  
  
She put to block Pootan's face and turned away.  
  
"Do you have a question, Miss Soleim?" Snape suddenly asked.  
  
"Moi? Non!" Caluesse said.  
  
"Then why, mademoiselle, do you have your hand raised? Or rather, in Miss Matel's face?"  
  
"Um, no reason."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh, yes?"  
  
"I'll be keeping an eye on you, Miss Soleim," Snape tapped his eye.  
  
"Oh, really?" Caluesse asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, and move your chair away from Mr. Weasley. That can wait until after class," Snape said. Malfoy snickered as Caluesse turned pink. She mumbled something in French that made Dorian laugh.  
  
"Something funny? Or are you hooked up to Comedy Central through a set of headphones or something?" Snape asked. Venessé started laughing and whispered something in Draco's ear. He began to laugh as well. This was a sign to everyone that they, too, should laugh.  
  
"No, sir. Though I do like Comedy Central. Especially the Daily Show. Hilarious!" Dorian said.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but could we get back to the class, it was extremely interesting. If Dorian and Caluesse won't pay attention, why don't you just give them detentions?" Venessé asked sweetly.  
  
"I believe I shall. Did you hear Mademoiselle Miorhe? One more interruptance from you and I shall award you and all those around you detentions," Snape said.  
  
Caluesse and Dorian nodded. Dorian opened her mouth to say something, but Harry reached across from next to Ron and covered it. Dorian stared at him. Harry shook his head. He wrote her a note and passed it to her.  
  
Dorian,  
  
Don't say another word. Even saying 'ok' is an interruption, when it comes to Gryffindors. Oh, and go easy on Hermione. She's a bit over-powering, but she's a nice person.  
  
Harry.  
  
Dorian folded the note and put in her back pocket. She nodded to Harry and discreetly burned the note over the Bunsen burner. Harry nodded and mouthed 'Good thinking.'  
  
About twenty minutes later they filed out of the dungeons quietly.  
  
"I do not like him!" Caluesse said loudly once they were away from the dungeons.  
  
"Not to many do," Seamus Finnigan said.  
  
"Good!"  
  
They entered the transfiguration room and pulled out their books. Most of the class was spent seeing where the foreign students were at in their studies. Dorian and Caluesse proved very good at it. Hermione was not pleased, especially when Dorian managed to get one of McGonagall's few smiles of pride and mentioned that she knew her mother.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was hands-down the most anticipated class. Professor Moshand was at his desk correcting papers when they noisily entered the classroom and set down next to the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Well, I shall take the roll first," Moshand said with a thick accent. He did that. Next he handed out packets a few pages thick. "Now, this is simply a review test of things you should have studied by now. It doesn't count against you grade, incase you're wondering. This year we're basically supposed to review for your, what are they called, O.W.L.S. I'll review a little on the things you know and be more in depth on the things you don't. Take your time. When you're done, put your test in this tray and do something quietly at your desk.  
  
Dorian and Hermione fairly raced each other. They finished at the same time, except Dorian's clunky soled sandals kept her from beating Hermione to Moshand's desk.  
  
"Hah!" Hermione said.  
  
"K, Herm. It's just a pretest. Calm down," Dorian said, pushing Hermione's finger into her fist. Hermione sulked at her seat until Moshand finished grading the tests.  
  
"Well, it seems that most of you don't know much about animals as antedotes and poisons and protectors. Please just flip through chapter 8 in your books tonight. It seems you should've learned that in your first year," Moshand announced.  
  
"Yeah, well, we had a pretty crappy teacher that year," Ron said balatantly. The others nodded.  
  
"I see. Well, see you tomorrow," Moshand called after them after they left the class.  
  
"He wasn't half bad," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah," the others agreed.  
  
"Better than last year, I should say," Ron said. He started to laugh at himself. Hermione smiled and nodded. Harry looked vacantly out the window.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Dorian asked, noticing he looked upset.  
  
"Last year our darks arts teacher was a deatheater who tried to kill Harry. He assisted in the murder of Cedric Diggory. He was a student here," Hermione said.  
  
"Moving along," Dorian changed the subject quickly. She pulled Harry's chin to face her. "When are quidditch tryouts?"  
  
"You want to try out for quidditch?" Hermione asked, sounding alarmed.  
  
"Yes. Is that hard to believe?" Dorian asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. You seem like more of the cheerleader type than athlete," Hermione answered.  
  
"What's your position?" Ron asked.  
  
"Seeker."  
  
"Um, I'm the Gryffindor seeker," Harry said. Dorian was the first person to ever actually challenge Harry's right as the seeker.  
  
"No, I knew that. I don't think I deserve to just walk in and replace you, not at all. You're probably better than me anyway. It's in your blood and all. but you could always use a back-up. Seekers get bumped and bruised quite a bit, you know," Dorian explained.  
  
"Oh. In that case, tryouts are Friday," Harry said.  
  
"So, are you captain?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"You will be, 'arry," Caluesse said assuringly.  
  
"I hope, I think," Harry said. He wasn't sure how his team would respond to a younger leader.  
  
"Lunch? All ready?" Caluesse asked as they walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah, it's 12:30," Ron said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They sat down and began to fill their plates with meat, cheese, and bread to make sandwiches.  
  
"Harry, aren't you going to eat?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh, sure. I'm just wondering when they're going to announce captains. All of the houses this year need new captains," Harry explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You'll be it," Ron said. "It won't be Fred or George. And not Angelina or Katie or Alicia, none of them want the responsibility. That leaves you unless a foreign gets it." Ron and Harry glanced sideways at Dorian. She seemed to get what she wanted constantly. Could she win this one too?  
  
"Do you play any other positions?" Harry asked Dorian suddenly.  
  
"Uh, I'm pretty good at chaser. Are those filled too?" she asked disappointedly.  
  
"Uh, yeah. You could always be a back up."  
  
"And me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. You'll both have to try out, of course," Harry said. "What we really need is a keeper. Do you know any?"  
  
"Excuse me," Professor McGonagall told the croud. Talking stopped. "Thank you. You all probably know that the houses need new captains. Here they are. Ravenclaw, Edwin Mamely. Hufflepuff, Eleanor Marley. Gryffindor, Harry Potter and Slytherin, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Congratulations, Harry!" Dean called. Seamus and many others nodded and called their congratulations.  
  
"Told you," Hermione said. Pootan raised her cup.  
  
"To the Gryffindor team!" she said. Others agreed.  
  
"Now you can get me on the team," Ron said jokingly. Harry gulped, knowing he wasn't joking all that much.  
  
Harry looked over to the Slytherin table to shoot Malfoy a 'hah' look. He was startled to see Malfoy standing and being congratulated, just like he was. Malfoy caught Harry's stare and gave him a smug grin. Harry did the same. Then he sat down abrubtly to recover from the shock.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dorian asked.  
  
"Malfoy's Slytherin captain," Harry gulped.  
  
"What?" Hermione and Ron said together.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Malfoy?" Caluesse asked.  
  
"The blonde kid standing at the Slytherin table," Ron said quietly. He started mumbling things.  
  
"Il est mignon," Caluesse whispered.  
  
"Oui," Dorian answered.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows and moved her lips silently.  
  
"What are you saying?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione said, face straight.  
  
"Don't believe her," Ron advised the others. "She's up to something."  
  
"Care to share the joke?" Dorian asked.  
  
"No, but I'd suggest making up a secret language of your own," Hermione said wickedly.  
  
Dorian's 'other side' came out.  
  
"Dilagio," Dorian said. Hermione's lips clamped shut. A puff of aquamarine smoke emitted from her mouth. Dorian gave her a 'don't mess with me' smile and turned to the group.  
  
"Lagio. It's a simple enough spell, but hard to find out about. Old incantation, allowing the witch or wizard to understand all tongues known to mankind, except Parselmouth and any kind of made up language. Mademoiselle Granger, I'd suggest you not mess with me in the future, or any of you for that matter, because I don't like to be tricked. I know plenty more curses, and hexes, and such than you can hope to learn. Yes, I know you're the smartest witch in our year, but I can figure out when someone's trying to place a spell on me. Like I said, don't mess with me, because I know your weaknesses, Mademoiselle Granger. You'd do well to attempt to hide them in the future," Dorian lectured.  
  
"You don't like to be deceived at all, do you?" Ron asked lightly.  
  
"No."  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor for your behavior, Mademoiselle Hapette. Yes that Hapette. Disrespecting a prefect, or anyone of authority, is a big pet peeve of mine and strict violation of most of the rules. So you know," Hermione said evenly to Dorian.  
  
"Excuse me for butting in on your argument, but that was really dumb, Hermione," Parvati said.  
  
"Yeah, why would you take points away from your own house?" Ron asked critically.  
  
"I'm - I'm trying to make a point," Hermione stammered. She looked away as her table rolled their eyes. She rushed out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Another thing," Dorian said, as if to end the conversation with a final lesson, "don't even bother to argue with me. I don't lose. Not at anything." She left the table and the hall immediately, leaving her companions with raised eyebrows and lots of questions.  
  
a/n: I think I got out all of the (translate) things, but if I didn't, I'm really sorry. ~ Marissa 


End file.
